icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGet Pranky
'''iGet Pranky '''is the third episode of Season Four, and 73rd overall. The title was confirmed in Dan Schneider´s fun facts about iBeat the Heat. This episode aired on Nick, September 25, 2010 Plot After watching 2 iCarly fans pull a prank on their dad where they gave him a pickle with fake blood in it, Freddie and Sam asked Carly what the best prank she pulled on someone was, and they find out she hasn't pranked anyone. They tease her about this, and so she asks Spencer to help her pull a prank on them. Spencer is hesitant at first, because when he was younger he pranked people too much, and he was known as the "King of Pranks." One time he went too far when he released loads of garlic powder on students at Ridgeway and it fell into their eyes, thus sending them to the emergency room to have their eyes flushed. After Carly asks him again to help her, he gives in. When Freddie and Sam enter the iCarly studio after Carly texted Freddie telling them to meet her there, they discover a table with a platter on it and a note that says it is a sweet dessert from Nevel. They open the cover to the platter, revealing Carly's head on it. They both scream, and Spencer and Carly laugh. After this prank, Spencer begins pranking too often again. He does many more such as making a smoothie blow into T-Bo's face, making toilet water burst into Gibby's face, putting a monster on Carly's make-up screen, and lifting up Freddie's tech cart when he isn't looking. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby try to prank Spencer back. They put a 20 dollar bill on the floor, and when Spencer would reach down to pick it up, Sam would call Gibby, and he would drop on top of Spencer. Spencer is not convinced, however, and he picks up the bill using his gum and a broomstick. Carly then decides to call the people that got garlic powder dropped into their eyes, so they can help Spencer stop with his pranking. After Carly goes to her room to get her video camera, she comes back downstairs only to find Spencer's former class beating him up. In pain and on the floor, Spencer decides that he will stop pranking. Trivia * One of Carly's outfits show the first jacket she wore on iPilot, although it might only be the same color and style; not the actual one from three years ago. * Miranda Cosgrove tweeted that 'iGet Pranky' is her favourite episode of season 4. * This episode has been considered major proof of Spam: Sam admits to having a little crush on Spencer, but avoids repeating it when Carly questions the comment. * The scene of Carly watching TV made a reference to her previous show Drake & Josh. The scene playing on the TV was a scene from the episode "Megan's Revenge". Later, Spencer was seen watching the episode "The Storm" with Crazy Steve yelling "COME ON DORA YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAP!!!" * This is the first time one of Spencer's past in school is shown in a flashback. * Sam shocks Freddie with a pen as she was about to shock him using her electric locker in "iCook", but its weird, because Carly gives no warning. * The outfit that Spencer is wearing in one scene is the same one in iGot a Hot Room. * The opening scene of this episode features Sam and Carly are holding pickles. In this scence Sam had Carly's middle pickle in her mouth, right when Sam was about to bite the middle pickle they cut to the theme song. But in the theme song Sam bites the pickle Carly was holding on Carly's left, but the viewers right. Videos Video:ICarly iGetjkfvhiPeek Video:igetprankee*NEW* iCarly Video:ICarly iGet Pranky Sneak Peek Video:(HQ) *NEW* iGet Pranky 2nd Official Promo! Gallery Iget pranky 01HR.jpg iget_pranky_03HR.jpg iget_pranky_05HR.jpg iget_pranky_06HR.jpg iget_pranky_07HR.jpg iget_pranky_08HR.jpg 403 Category:Season 4